


They're All Just Stories

by Lynchemon



Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, probably flirting, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchemon/pseuds/Lynchemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean head out to Portland for a potential case, but when they get there, a suspiciously ordinary cop has already solved it.<br/>Or<br/>One of the many simple ways SuperGrimm could become a canon thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We've Got A Case

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are probably going to be sporadic because I'm unreliable and generally demotivated most of the time. This was meant to be a short fic but apparently I'm incapable of writing small stories so this is going to be a lot longer than I originally planned. I'm British so I know nothing about America and rely on google maps for directions, if it's wrong, please tell me.  
> I do not own Grimm, Supernatural or any of the characters.

"So get this"

Sam looked up at Dean from across the table in the bunker library, patiently waiting for his brother to acknowledge him.

"Sammy, I swear, if this is another fact from that article about dinosaur antelope-"

"It was actually an ancient wildebeest that shared a strange trait with dino-"

"Sam!"

Sam held his hands up at Dean's glare. After a few seconds, Sam looked back at the newspaper article on his laptop.

"Actually, I think I found a case."

Dean abruptly got up from his seat then. The action was so sudden that Sam momentarily forgot what he'd been doing.

"Dean?" Sam called when Dean started to walk out of the library.

"Get moving Sammy, we've got a case! Time to pack up and go!"

Dumbfounded, Sam started packing away the various books strewn across the table. Thinking about it, Sam figured he understood Dean would be eager to get out and do something. They'd been holed up in the bunker for weeks, which was great for maybe the first week or so, but now they both had a major case of cabin fever and Dean wasn't handling it too well.

It wasn't until the two of them were sitting in the Impala that Dean realised he knew nothing about this case. Not even where they were meant to be going. _I'll just get Sammy to explain it on the way_. As Dean was heading out of the garage, he admitted that he actually did need to know where the case was if he was going to get them there.

"Alright Sammy, where're we heading?"

Sam looked at his brother and seemed to rethink whether this case was a good idea or not.

"Uh, are you sure you wanna leave now? It's pretty far"

Dean was getting impatient now. He didn't want to wait any longer, he needed to get back on the road for a while.

"The sooner we leave the sooner we'll be there. If it's really that far we'll just make a pit stop at a motel somewhere, now where are we going?"

Sam sighed and looked out of the windscreen. Dean was right, and honestly? Sam didn't want to spend another second waiting either.

"It's in Oregon"

"Yeah okay, that's pretty far. Anywhere in particular in Oregon?"

Dean was already pulling out onto US-281 and Sam knew Dean was only going to have enough patience to keep within the speed limit. Conscious of the long trip, Sam picked a book from the backseat, answering Dean as he did so.

"Portland"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that article Sam was reading  
> http://www.iflscience.com/plants-and-animals/weird-ancient-antelope-shared-bizarre-trait-dinosaurs
> 
> If you think there's a spelling mistake, it's more likely that I've used the English spelling rather than the American spelling. If not just tell me and i'll change it. I can safely say this isn't the best thing I've written. I write a lot and I wasn't prepared to make this amazing so it's pretty much just a transcript. I might improve it later on. We'll see.
> 
> (Apologies to Eleanor for the title reference. I couldn't think of anything and this actually worked best)


	2. Too Much Information

"Nick, Hank, I need you in my office, now please." 

Hank and Nick shared a confused look before getting up and walking over to the Captain's office. Once inside, Renard shut the blinds and stood, leaning backwards onto his desk. 

"What's the story for this case?" Renard asked, looking between the two detectives. 

"Well, it turns out our killer was a Klaustreich by the name of Rebecca Davids. She just turned herself in 20 minutes ago and we've taken her in to be questioned." Nick stated calmly, still a little confused as to why the Captain was so tense.  

"We're reporting it as a homicide although we believe our victim was abusive towards Miss Davids. Unfortunately, she refuses to testify so we're unable to file this as an act of self defense." Hank explained. 

"And the official story?" Renard prompted. 

The detectives only looked more confused. They all knew that as far as Wesen related cases went, this was one of the simplest and closest to normal they've ever had to solve. Nick shifted from foot to foot then looked at Hank with his eyebrows raised as if to say _Well? Are you going to answer him or not?_

Hank glanced at Nick, with the beginnings of what Nick assumes was going to be one of his signature unimpressed bitchfaces, before turning back to their Captain. 

"Uh, Miles Finnegan, aged 27, was murdered at 7:16 pm last night by his long term partner Rebecca Davids, aged 26. Miss Davids confessed this morning at 8:35 am and has been taken into Police custody where she will be questioned until further notice." Hank stated with a brief look at Nick who gave a nod in confirmation. 

"Okay well we've got a problem," Renard began, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Somehow the press got hold of information regarding the case sometime last night and have already released a story to the public. Usually I would say the description of the body they provided was exaggerated but I don't think that will work this time." 

"Why not? We could try to convince Miss Davids to say she used a knife then write that we were unable to find it in the reports." Nick provided. 

"No, no, that won't work, they have pictures of the body."  

"Wait, how they did get a hold of them?" Hank asked. 

"I don't know." Renard sighed. "What I do know, is that no one will believe those wounds were caused by a human. Not with those bite marks at least." 

The two detectives looked down, trying to think of a solution. Nick with his arms folded across his chest and a hand holding his chin, while Hank stood, with his thumbs hooked under his belt. 

"We could tell everyone it was an animal attack. Guy goes out into the woods, get mauled by some animal and manages to get back home before bleeding out?" Hank suggests. 

"No, Rebecca already confessed, the whole precinct knows" Nick countered. 

Renard checked his watch then looked back up at the detectives. 

"Talk to Miss Davids, see if you can come up with a convincing story. In the meantime, try not to talk about the case too much. I don't want this getting any more attention than it's already got." Renard said as he opened the blinds and walked around to his desk chair. 

Knowing they were being dismissed, Hank and Nick left and begin heading over to Miss Davids. Before entering the room, Hank looked to Nick, raised an eyebrow and said, 

"Ready to agitate the temperamental Klaustreich?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I could write better! Still not my best but at least I'm updating!  
> Again, if there are any mistakes at all please tell me and I'll fix them immediately. Tense is definitely the worst for me so there's probably a lot of jumping between past and present which, annoyingly, makes sense to me most of the time.  
> Thanks for the kudos! It's nice to know people actually want to be reading this, it motivates me to keep writing :)


	3. Case Closed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while - I did say I was unreliable. But hey! Now you have an extra long chapter! Enjoy :)

Dean reached over to the passenger seat where Sam was slouched against the door – probably drooling all over the window with the way his mouth was hanging open.  _Awh, look at how peaceful and relaxed he is,_ Dean thought. He then immediately started hitting Sam and yelling "Sammy! Sammy! Time to wake up! Come on Sammy! Up and at 'em!" 

Sam woke abruptly with a snort, to which Dean responded with a snort of his own and a mumbled "Real attractive Sammy, I can see why all the ladies want you." 

Dean then looked over to be met with Bitchface #9 and a resounding "Fuck you, Dean." 

Ignoring him, Dean pulled into the parking lot by the Justice Center and the Winchester's both changed into their Fed suits before going up to ask about the case. 

~ 

It was coming to the end of Sergeant Wu's shift at the precinct when he spotted them. Two men, one in a blue suit, the other in black. They were tall and stood with an air of authority that somehow caused them to appear out of place in their environment – as if they knew they were important but didn't feel like they deserved the respect they were given. Either way, Wu thought they looked uneasy and decided to find out what they were doing here. 

Wu looked down at the file in his hands as he walked over, in an attempt to go unnoticed by the men until he reached them. 

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Wu said, while lifting his head to make eye contact. 

It became immediately clear to the police officer that he'd underestimated their height as he looked up...and up...and up...until he was sure he should be looking at the ceiling right now. 

"And here I thought the Captain would be the tallest person I ever met." Wu quipped. 

The long haired one huffed a laugh as they both reached into their pockets and whipped out a couple of badges with the letters 'F', 'B' and 'I' stamped across them. 

"I'm Agent Wilson, and this is my partner Agent Parker." The shorter man stated. 

"You mean like Wade Wilson and Peter Parker?" Wu asked, raising an eyebrow at them. 

"Haha no, just a funny coincidence, I assure you." Agent Parker said. 

"Well I'm Sergeant Wu. Is there anything I could help you with?" Wu asked, looking at Agent Wilson after deciding it was less strain on his neck. Unfortunately, the taller man was the one who answered, which meant Wu then had to look back at him. 

"We're here about the recent homicide." 

"Well, the most recent case was solved about 6 hours ago. Unless there's another murder I don't know about?" 

Wu was starting to feel a bit suspicious now. Something just wasn't adding up. Between his initial impression of the Agents, the happenstance of their names, and the fact the feds were turning up 6 hours late to a case that's already been solved, Wu felt that something was off about them. The question was: Was it enough to question their authenticity? 

~ 

Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion. 

"Uhm, the Miles Finnegan case?" Dean asked, not knowing what else to do. 

"That would be the one." Sergeant Wu replied. 

"Well, could we have a look at the case file then?" Sam asked. 

"Hm you'll probably have to ask the Captain for the actual case file, but you can find all the information you need on the internet since the story was released to the press already." 

The brothers looked to each other and nodded in silent agreement. Neither one of them wanted to be at the precinct any longer, and thanks to the internet, they now had the option of reviewing the case without the monkey suits. 

They thanked the sergeant and made their way back to baby. 

"I thought you said there was a case here Sammy. Don't tell me this was all for nothing." Dean muttered. 

"I said there _might_ be, Dean! And you can't accuse me of wasting your time because I even read the case to you and you decided this _was_  a case! Besides, doesn't this seem strange to you? A man was found, in his home, covered in not only claw marks but bite marks which, the last time I checked, no human should be capable of making. Even if it's not a case, that sort of thing should take at least 24 hours to solve!" Sam exclaimed. 

"Or maybe Portland just has really good detectives." Dean argued, but the reply fell short. Dean knew he couldn't argue with Sam's logic – hell, he was thinking the same thing the moment he heard the case was closed. They'd go and have a look at this case and if they don't find anything? Well they can just take a vacation. Anything's better than doing nothing in the bunker all day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I don't have a plan. I'm making this up as I go along.  
> I almost called this chapter 'Wu-ing the Winchesters'


	4. If You Go Down To The Woods Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm...sorry?

After the Agents had left, Wu continued his shift. Not much had been happening recently so work consisted of mostly paperwork and coffee runs – activities that not only failed to distract him from the feeling of unease in his stomach, but were mindless enough to let his thoughts linger on the cause of it. 

He couldn't stop the questions swirling around his head: 

_Why were they here?_    
_What were they looking for?_    
_Were they_ _lying_ _or am I just paranoid?_  

After some deliberation, Wu decided to talk to Nick about it. If he's learnt anything since finding out about Wesen, it's that his suspicions aren't without reason. 

~ 

"This case doesn't add up at all!" Dean exclaimed, pushing the laptop away then slouching back in his seat to stare at the yellow-stained ceiling. 

Sam took the laptop and read the article again, searching for something solid to focus on despite having already memorised it. 

"I don't know what to tell you Dean, everything about this is screaming 'not-normal' but I have no idea where we'd even start with this one." 

"Well I need to do something!" Dean said, getting up to annoy Sam by pacing. 

"Like what? Go out into the woods and wander around looking for monsters?" Sam could feel a headache coming on, and Dean's pacing was only adding to it. 

"Okay, let's do that!" 

It took a second for Sam to realise Dean was being serious, at which point he'd already started doing an inventory of what they'll need. 

"Dean, you know we can't actually do that." 

"Why not?" Dean turned to Sam as he said this, wide eyed and looking for an answer. 

Sam discovered that he was too tired to argue. Sure, this was a ridiculous idea, but what alternatives were there? Wasn't it better to just get out there and do something? _Wow, I'm really starting to sound like Dean. Next thing you know, I'll be drooling over the Impala and singing The Final Countdown in the shower._  

"Okay we'll go, but first, we need a plan" Sam decided. 

~ 

"Burkhardt" 

Hank looked at Nick as he answered his phone. When their eye's met, Hank raised his eyebrows to ask who it was. 

"Hang on, Wu, I'm gonna put you on speaker," Nick said, before tapping a button on his phone and holding it out between the two of them. 

"Hey Wu, what's up?" Hank asked, leaning over the phone as if the reflection of his face in the screen might help Wu to hear him. 

" _Okay, so these two guys came into the precinct claiming to be FBI, and they were very interested in the case you just closed. The one with the women that confessed."_  

"You mean the Klaustreich one?" Nick asked 

" _She was_ _Wesen_ _?!_ _"_ Wu whispered through the phone. 

Hank interrupted, wanting to know why the FBI were in Portland, and so Wu gave a recount of his conversation with the supposed 'Agents' to the two detectives. 

" _What I want to know is, why would the FBI – if they are FBI – come to Portland in the first place? Are they even FBI? What if they were Wesen, like, Wesen FBI Agents? Do the FBI know? Do they have their own Wesen unit?_ _Oh!_ _What if-"_  

The two detectives shared a look over the phone. Once Wu had managed to wrap his head around the idea that some people weren't completely human, he naturally became increasingly curious about this new side of the world he'd never known about before. 

Nick looked at Hank, then nodded towards the car. He turned his attention back to the phone in his hand. 

"Hey, Wu, Wu listen. When we're done here I'll call you back and we'll meet up to discuss this in person, okay?" 

_"Yeah._ _Yeah okay, I'll let you get to it. See you later, Nick."_  

"Bye Wu." Nick hung up as Hank walked back over carrying a crossbow – which he handed to Nick – and a kanabo club for himself. 

"You remember the way?" Hank asked. 

"Through here," Nick said as he lead them deep into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a ridiculously long time to get this chapter up, which I apologise for. If you want to see how I'm doing while I'm writing, you can follow me at my side blog:
> 
> [thecreatorscreams.tumblr.com](http://thecreatorscreams.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or you can follow my main blog:
> 
> [lynchemon.tumblr.com](http://lynchemon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
